


Coming Together [Podfic]

by singinginmay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, british accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinginmay/pseuds/singinginmay
Summary: Podfic of 'Coming Together'.I can fly anything. Are you Resistance?FN-2187 stared at the words scrawled in messy Standard on his forearm. He didn’t know what they meant. Well, he didn’t know what they were supposed to mean at least. What they meant for him, though, was extra protocol sessions and more scrutiny from his superiors.KG-7778 told him that it was because the words made them think that he was going to break protocol. To disobey orders. To betray the First Order.His mind balked at the very idea. The First Order was all he knew. Obedience was all he knew. Why would he break protocol?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Coming Together [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553476) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> so, this is my first attempt at recording a podfic and - bloomin' heck - talking is _hard_.

* * *

**Google MP3 Streaming and Download**

['Coming Together [Podfic]'](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gvgHQwPsjwhPg_PHCU5b9eFd5uNdhcgf/view?usp=sharing) (20MB) (Length: 44:48)

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used in this is ['Love Like Ghosts'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPy4pwBnl2c) by Lord Huron.


End file.
